Transcripts/Swarm of the Century
Fluttershy: La, la la, la la, la la, la la. Thank you little squirrel, but remember: these flowers are for Princess Celestia. Only the prettiest ones will do. La, la la, la la, la la, la la. : Parasprite: chirp : Fluttershy: Gah! : Parasprite: chirp : Fluttershy: Hello, little guy. I've never seen anything like you before. : Parasprite: sniff : Fluttershy: Oh, are you hungry? Here you go. gasp I guess you were hungry. : Parasprite: purr : Fluttershy: You're the cutest thing ever! I can't wait to show you to my friends. : song : Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Hurry up, Spike! This place isn't gonna clean itself. : Spike: It also didn't mess itself up. : Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia will be here tomorrow! : Spike: I thought this was just an unofficial casual visit. : Twilight Sparkle: There's nothing casual about a visit from royalty. I want this place to be spotless, and you've barely made a dent in the clutter. : Spike: Maybe you should, ugh, start reading them one at a time-- whoa ho! Aw. : Twilight Sparkle: Everything's got to be perfect. No time for fooling around. : Spike: You know, this would be an awful lot easier if there weren't two of us here getting under each other's feet. : Twilight Sparkle: Great idea. You clean, I'll go see how everyone else's preparations are coming. : Spike: Or maybe I should... groan : chatter : Twilight Sparkle: What happened to the rest of her name? : Golden Harvest: We couldn't fit it all in. : Twilight Sparkle: You can't hang a banner that says "Welcome Princess Celest". Take it down and try again. : Twilight Sparkle: That looks perfect. Keep up the good work. : Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. How's the banquet coming? : Mrs. Cake: Uh...it would be coming a little better if... : Pinkie Pie: Mmm... slurp : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! What are you doing? Those sweets are supposed to be for the princess. : Pinkie Pie: I know. That's why I'm tasting them. Somepony needs to make sure that everything is tasty enough to touch the royal tongue, and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that these treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess. : Fluttershy: Twilight, Pinkie, you won't believe... oh, I'm sorry. Uh, am I interrupting? : Pinkie Pie: No, not at all. Come on in and make yourself at home. slurp What's going on, Fluttershy? : Fluttershy: You won't believe what I found at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Come on out, little guy. It's okay. : Parasprite: purr chirp : Fluttershy: gasp Three? : Twilight Sparkle: They're amazing. What are they? : Fluttershy: I'm not sure. I'm also not sure where these other two came from. : Twilight Sparkle: I'll take one off your hooves. I've never seen anything so... adorable. Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying. : Fluttershy: Pinkie, do you want the other one? : Pinkie Pie: Ugh! A parasprite? Are you kidding? : Fluttershy: Ugh? : Twilight Sparkle: A para-''what''? : Fluttershy: How could you not like... : Pinkie Pie: Ugh. Now I gotta go find a trombone. : Twilight Sparkle: A what? : Pinkie Pie: A trombone, you know: imitation : Twilight Sparkle: Ahhh, typical Pinkie. : Parasprite: purr : Rarity: Stand still, Rainbow Dash. : Rainbow Dash: Ugh, I caaan't, I need to flyyy! This is waaay too boring for me. : Rarity: Do you want to look nice for Princess Celestia or not? : Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Rarity, those outfits are gorgeous. : Rarity: Mmhmm. Thank you, Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents. : Rainbow Dash: Ugh, sooo boooring. : Parasprites: chirp : Rarity: Huh? : Rainbow Dash: What's that sound, Twilight? : Parasprite: chirps : Rainbow Dash: Wow, what are they? : Twilight Sparkle: The better question is, where did they come from? I only had one a minute ago. : Rainbow Dash: Uh, I'll take one. : Rarity: Me too, oh, they're perfect. : Pinkie Pie: Does anypony know where I can find an accordion? : Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: noises : Pinkie Pie: Girls! Hello! This is important. Durgh! Thanks a lot. : Twilight Sparkle: sigh The decorations, the banquet, I really hope everything comes together in time for tomorrow. : Spike: snore : Parasprite: noises : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, yawn what's there to worry about? : Parasprites: baby noises : Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Wake up! What happened? : Spike: Huh? Whaaa! What's going on? : Parasprite: chirp : Twilight Sparkle: Where did they come from? : Spike: I don't know. The little guy got hungry in the night, so I gave him a snack, but... I have no idea where these others came from. Oh no! They're messing up all my hard work! : Twilight Sparkle: The princess will be here in a few hours. : Spike: Ugh. : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, help me round up these little guys. : Spike: Ugh, what does it look like I'm doin'? Ooow, waaah! D'oh. I know, I know, "stop fooling around". : Parasprite: chirps : Rainbow Dash: Huh? Huh?! screech grunt groan Get off me! groan grunt Waaa! : Rarity: Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful. : Parasprite: purr grunt : Rarity: Oh! Are you okay? Aaah! gasp Eewww. Aaah! Gross gross gross! No creature that behaves so revoltingly is allowed in my boutique! : Parasprite: grunt pop : Rarity: screech : Pinkie Pie: Look Rarity, Applejack loaned me a harmonica. harmonica Isn't that great? : Parasprites: chirping : Pinkie Pie: gasp And not a moment too soon. : Rarity: Ugh, Pinkie, I'm a little busy right now. : Pinkie Pie: And I'm not? You know how many more instruments I've gotta find? A lot, that's how many. Now if we split the list between us, we might just make it in time. : Rarity: Please, Pinkie, I don't have time for some silly scavenger hunt. I've got a real problem. : Pinkie Pie: You've got a real problem, all right. And a banjo is the only answer! : Twilight Sparkle: gasp : Rarity: gasp I see we're having the same problem. : Rainbow Dash: Ditto! : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy knows everything about animals, I'm sure she can tell us how to stop them from multiplying. : Parasprites: chirp : Twilight Sparkle: ...or not. : Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, do something Fluttershy, can't you control them? : Fluttershy: I've tried everything I know: I've tried begging, and pleading, and beseeching, and asking politely and... : Rainbow Dash: Guh. : Twilight Sparkle: whine : Princess Celestia: scream : Twilight Sparkle: If we can't get them under control before the princess arrives, it'll be a total disaster. : Parasprite: hack : Rarity: Ew! If you ask me, it's already a total disaster. : Applejack: Here's all those apples you wanted, Fluttershy, but I still can't figure why y'need so many. Hey! : Fluttershy: What do we do? : Twilight Sparkle: gasp I got it! Nopony can herd like Applejack. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! We can drive 'em back into the forest. : Applejack: scoffs I'll rastle 'em up, but I need everypony's help to do it. Twilight, you and Rarity wait over there. I'll herd the little critters straight at ya like a funnel. Rainbow Dash, you and Fluttershy stay on top of 'em, don't let 'em fly away. : Rainbow Dash: Aye aye. : Applejack: Yeeeeeee-haw! : Parasprite: screech : Applejack: Alright y'all, here goes nothin'. Look out Rarity, that one's fixin' to get away. Keep a lead on 'em, Rainbow Dash! Hold on girls, we're almost there. : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! : Pinkie Pie: Twilight, we don't have much time. : Twilight Sparkle: You're telling me. The princess could arrive at any moment. : Pinkie Pie: Exactly. That's why I need you gals to drop what you're doing and help me find some maracas. : Twilight Sparkle: Maracas? Pinkie, we've got much bigger problems than missing maracas. : Pinkie Pie: gasp You're right! Getting a tuba has to be our number one goal. Follow me. I said, follow me! : Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you are so random. : Pinkie Pie: And you are all so stubborn! : Applejack: Forget her ladies. Focus. Head 'em up and move 'em out. : Rainbow Dash: All right! grunt : Fluttershy: Ouch. : Twilight Sparkle: We did it. Nice work, Applejack. : Applejack: Couldn't a'done it without y'all. : Twilight Sparkle: Now let's get back and clean up the mess they made before the princess arrives. : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, everyone knows what to do, right? We gotta work extra hard to make up for lost time. : Fluttershy: gasps : Twilight Sparkle: Where did they come from? : Fluttershy: Well, I may have kept just one. Heh. I couldn't help myself. They're just so cute. : Twilight Sparkle: We don't have time to keep rounding up these things. What do we do now? : Rainbow Dash: We call in the weather patrol. grunts : Rarity: shriek : Rainbow Dash: Time to take out the adorable trash. YAAAAAA! : Parasprites: chirp : Twilight Sparkle: grunt Way to go, Rainbow Dash! : Applejack: Looks like our problems are solved. : Pinkie Pie: They will be with these cymbals. crash Hey! Give me those back! : Rainbow Dash: Whoa. Yaa! Yow! Whoa! Wow! I can't hold it! She's breaking up. : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, what have you done? : Pinkie Pie: I've lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what I've done. : Twilight Sparkle: Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second? You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville. : Pinkie Pie: Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruiner, I'm the ruin-''ee''! Or is it ruiness? Ruinette? : Applejack: Come on girls, there's no reasoning with that one. She's a few apples short of a bushel. : Pinkie Pie: Hey! I'm trying to tell you all that the ruining is on the other hoof. If you'd just slow down and listen to me! : Parasprites: chirps munch munch : Pony: gasp : Gardening pony: Aah! : Fluttershy: What do we do? They're eating all the food in town. : Applejack: gasp My apples! : Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta do something. gasps I got it! I'll cast a spell to make them stop eating all the food. : Pinkie Pie: Look, tambourines! If you could all just... scream shake : Twilight Sparkle: gasp : Parasprite: chirp : Twilight Sparkle: sigh : Parasprite: munch : Rainbow Dash: Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore. : Rarity: Oh no... if they get inside my store... Everypony for herself! : Rarity: My outfits! Go on, shoo! Get out of here, you naughty! Naughty! shrieks : Pinkie Pie: I'll save you! : recorder : Rarity: shriek : Applejack: No woodland creature's gonna eat the Apple Family's crop. : buzzing : Applejack: Brace yourself, y'all, here they come. gasp Didn't see that one comin'. : Spike: Help! : Twilight Sparkle: gasp They're eating the words. grunts : Spike: Help... : Zecora: Ugh. Have you gone mad? : Twilight Sparkle: Zecora, these little guys are devouring Ponyville, and the princess is on her way. Can you help us, please? : Zecora: Oh, monster of so little size. Is that a parasprite before my eyes? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! Is it? : Zecora: Tales of crops and harvests consumed. If these creatures are in Ponyville, you're doomed. : Twilight Sparkle: gulp : Twilight Sparkle: grunts Oh no, here she comes. : scream : Daisy: Aaaah, aaaaaaah! : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, here's the plan. Rainbow Dash, you distract them. : Rainbow Dash: YAAAA! : Twilight Sparkle: Good. Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Ponyville right over there. We've got less than a minute. Zecora was right, we're doomed. Oh no, the princess's procession is here. It's all over! : music : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? We're in the middle of a crisis here. This is no time for your... nonsense? : Twilight Sparkle: Look. : Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, my prized pupil. : Twilight Sparkle: Hello, princess. : Princess Celestia: So lovely to see you again, as well as your friends. : crash : Twilight Sparkle: So... how was the trip? Hit much traffic? : Princess Celestia: Ah, what is this? Oh ho ho, these creatures are adorable. : Rainbow Dash: They're not that adorable. : Princess Celestia: I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visit. : Twilight Sparkle: Parade? Oh. Yes, the parade. : Princess Celestia: Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time. I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia. Apparently there's been some sort of infestation. : Twilight Sparkle: An... infestation? : Princess Celestia: Yes, a swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town. I'm sorry Twilight, to have to put you all through so much trouble. : Twilight Sparkle: Trouble? What trouble? : Princess Celestia: Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship in person? : Twilight Sparkle: My... report? : Princess Celestia: Haven't you learned anything about friendship? : Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I have. I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives... : crash : Twilight Sparkle: Even when they don't always seem to make sense. : Princess Celestia: I'm so proud of you, Twilight Sparkle, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sounds like you're all learning so much from each other. : Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, princess. : Pinkie Pie: Hey, what happened to the princess? : Twilight Sparkle: Emergency in Fillydelphia. : Rainbow Dash: Some sort of infestation. : Pinkie Pie: Oh no! Have they got parasprites too? Well, have tuba, will travel. : Twilight Sparkle: I think the princess can handle it. : Applejack: So you knew what those critters were all along, huh Pinkie Pie? : Pinkie Pie: Well, duh! Why do you think I was so frantic to get my hooves on all these instruments? I tried to tell you. : Twilight Sparkle: We know, Pinkie Pie, and we're sorry we didn't listen. : [Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry, Pinkie.] [Rarity: So sorry, Pinkie.] [Fluttershy: Sorry, Pinkie.] [Applejack: Real sorry, Pinkie.] : Twilight Sparkle: You're a great friend, even if we don't always understand you. : Pinkie Pie: Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when I'' don't understand me. : '''Twilight Sparkle': You saved my reputation with Princess Celestia, and more importantly, you saved Ponyville. : Twilight Sparkle: ...Or not. : trombone : music : credits